


Viscaria

by JustYourAveragePerson



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Codependency, Domestic Violence, Dream Invasion, Dreams, Explicit Language, Fratricide, Getting to Know Each Other, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, The Mindscape (Gravity Falls), Torture, Trauma, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson
Summary: Years after he was pushed through the portal, Stanford Pines encounters a dimension that unsettles him greatly. Here, everything looks the same but different... almost as though all the people he'd once known had been reversed into something opposite themselves. Forced to trust that his alter-self truly means him no harm, Ford falls headfirst into the dark underside of this dimension and finds himself tangled in a situation a little too familiar for his liking...
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Ford Gleeful | Reverse Ford Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 58
Kudos: 21





	1. Iberis Sempervirens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Heart Head (Cancelled)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562091) by [JustYourAveragePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson). 



> Hello all! Welcome to the rewrite of Heart Heart Head, a pure!Billford fic written by none other than yours truly. It's been a few years since I've so much as touched anything Gravity Falls related, but here I am back on my bullshit :)
> 
> I didn't feel like rewatching the entire show/reading a bunch of wikis to remember things, so I'm going off my memory, random thoughts/discussions with others, and a reread of my copy of Journal 3 to get by. As such, this probably won't be canon-compliant other than references to canon events I know I can't ignore. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Also, special thanks to two certain friends (you know who you are) for inspiring me to get back into writing for this fic :)

“Fuck!”

The curse escaped as he staggered backward into a tree, pain bursting through his head at the harsh contact. Though he’d been flinging himself from one dimension to the next for… far too long, now, there were still some rough landings. 

Stanford felt a sharp pain in his side and by instinct reached for it, only to hiss a series of further expletives when he felt something warm and sticky seeping through his clothes. Whether it was the hop through the fabric of reality or the space police chasing him, he was injured now. 

“Fan-fuckin’-tastic,” he quipped with heavy sarcasm, scanning the area as he pressed a hand firmly over the apparent wound. The disgraced scientist didn’t need some bizarre creature smelling blood and deciding he was prey, but there was also no way he was going to instantly drop his guard to treat himself without knowing if anything was already there. 

Thankfully, it seemed safe. For now, at least. Years of being on the run had sharpened his senses to the point the slightest sounds had him whipping his head around to check for anything suspicious. Currently, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything… He’d have to trust he was alone.

Ford sifted through his many pockets, retrieving a tiny first aid kit and gingerly brushing over his side to try and get an idea of how badly he was injured. It didn’t seem like a particularly large wound, but blood seeped from it at a steady rate. The little he was able to keep on him wouldn’t be enough, nor would he trust his surroundings enough for a more thorough patching up. As it was, he did what he could to clean the wound and bandaged it. A temporary measure to hold him over until he could find shelter or beings to trust enough to heal him.

Now able to look around with no more imminently pressing concerns, Stanford studied the environment he’d found himself in. It seemed to be a densely wooded forest, pine and other various flora featuring heavily enough to make seeing very far difficult and navigation a struggle. 

With no better options, Ford sighed and picked a direction. He briefly entertained the hope he might stumble across a path, but disregarded it as senseless. The best he could hope for would be the path of an animal or other creature, and he had no idea what might even be inhabiting the woods. It could be a normal forest, or it could be full of bloodthirsty creatures waiting for the right moment to attack. Either way, staying in one spot seemed foolish. At least if he was moving, he wouldn’t think so much and had a chance of finding somewhere safer.

Something felt like it was nagging at his brain, making him uneasy, but after a careful look around he ignored the feeling, making an effort to move more quietly through the undergrowth. It felt like an eternity before he saw anything but the vast sea of trees he was in, but it probably was only a few minutes. The forest began to thin, and as it did he noticed two things. One, twilight was beginning to settle in over the landscape, and two, the bandages on his side were soaked through and he was becoming lightheaded and faintly dizzy. 

Stanford swallowed against a dry throat and pushed on, beginning to chew on his lip. If he collapsed here, he’d be easy to capture, easy to be killed or seen. If he could make it out of the forest he could figure out what kind of place he was dealing with and what he needed to do. Or find help, that would probably be better. 

He broke through the treeline abruptly, stumbling out from a patch of brambles onto an expanse of lush, well-kept grass. His knees met with the damp earth and he took a moment to catch his breath, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and pressing a hand to the ache in his side. Just when he’d roused himself to explore further, he saw two figures in the distance who seemed to be approaching. The scientist squinted, trying to make them out as a hand drifted instinctively to his hip. They were coming closer, seeming to accelerate a bit at the sight of him, and Ford tensed, taking a few steps backward, towards the forest. Injured as he was, having some cover if these creatures turned out to be violent seemed like a smart move. 

“Who goes there?” A strange voice called out. The sound of it froze Ford in his place, brows furrowing and jaw dropping slightly. It sounded like… himself, but different. His voice, but outside his own ears, silky smooth, curling around his brain…

“Don’t come any closer!” He shouted, but his voice was still half-strangled in his throat. The two came near and he drew his weapon, leveling it at the taller being. 

A man. A man who looked eerily familiar. 

Ford faltered again, finger twitching on the trigger of the gun. He felt like he was looking in some kind of mirror. This man was just like him in so many ways, but different at the same time. It was disturbing to see, really, but he hardly had time to focus on that before the third man - the only feature that stuck out was the vividly blue hair - stepped forward and planted himself between the two.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” came the drawled remark, and Ford instantly felt his grip weaken and weapon fall with a muffled sound at impact. The blue-haired man looked at him with cold boredom for a moment before noticing the bloodstained clothing the scientist wore, and his expression softened just a touch. 

“He’s hurt,” he spoke with a glance to the not-Ford, brows drawn up together. “What should we…”

Only then did the third man notice that Ford was swaying on his feet. When the scientist fell, he caught him with apparent ease.

As Ford’s consciousness faded he heard the not-him begin instructing the blue-haired man holding him.

“Take him inside. Patch him up and wait until he wakes. This may be…”

* * *

“Are you alright?”

Ford woke to the sound of his own distorted voice, only to remember what had happened and start upwards.

“Calm down,” the voice chastised, and he felt a pair of glasses be pressed into his hand. He shoved them on and took in the sight of the not-him in a second.

“Oh.” 

“You were out for a while,” the other began, sitting back and folding his hands. “I was afraid you might not wake at all. Thank the stars you have.”

Stanford nodded mutely, letting his eyes slide off his double for a few moments, just long enough to see where he was. The room was dimly lit, a roaring fire casting long shadows across the richly decorated walls and thick, plush looking rug splayed across the wooden floor. Towering bookcases climbed the walls and a low table set for tea balanced before the flames, with a few soft chairs and a couch - where he currently lay - set further back.

Behind the not-him, he caught sight of the blue-haired man. For the first time, he noticed the deathly pale, almost waxy-looking skin, the artificial glint off the hair, how he held perfectly still… Every detail was too perfect but not quite right. It jumped into his mind the right term, and he suppressed a shudder. _Uncanny valley_ , the phase of existence where something looked nearly human but just different enough to disturb the mind. The blue-haired man certainly belonged in that valley; he was so close to human, but not perfectly convincing, and it didn’t help the uneasy feeling he’d had ever since he set foot in this dimension.

“How are you feeling?” 

He turned his eyes back on his double, frowning slightly. 

“A… alright, I suppose. Where am I?”

“My manor.” The not-Ford sounded slightly smug about that. “Will and I brought you here after you collapsed.”

“Will-?” His gaze drifted back to the blue-haired man. That caught his eye and he looked back at Stanford with a bored expression, lip curling slightly in a sneer.

“William is my assistant,” came the smooth reply. “He’s responsible for getting you back into fighting shape. Which, come to think of it - what were you doing out in those woods? You’re not from the town, and… well. Look at us.”

The other man gave a soft chuckle, looking Ford up and down. 

“...I’m not from here,” the scientist began, hesitant to reveal more information than he had to. “By here I mean this dimension. As you may expect.”

“I figured as much. May I know your name?”

“Stanford,” Ford offered, though it had taken him a moment to decide if he wanted to even say it. Surely if these people meant to turn him in, they wouldn’t have wasted time treating him and then waiting for him to wake up. “Stanford Pines.”

The other man laughed, finishing it with a smile that, as charming as it was, sent the ghost of a chill up the scientist’s spine.

“My name is Stanford Gleeful.”


	2. Aconitum Napellus

“My name is Stanford Gleeful.”

The words rang in his head. Even if he had known - well, he supposed he didn’t technically  _ know _ , but he knew this had to be this dimension’s iteration of him, the resemblance was too close - it was still a bit of a shock to come face-to-face with an alternate version of himself.

“I’m sure this must be very shocking for you to process,” Gleeful spoke as though he’d read Ford’s mind, a knowing little smile on his face, “but if I may, I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“Go ahead,” Ford mumbled, trying to shake away his growing unease. It was just because he was talking to another version of himself, right? A more successful, more attractive… better version...

He supposed the multiverse was just cruel like that.

“Firstly, Stanford-”

“Ford,” he interrupted, then gave a half-hearted apology for doing so. “Just Ford, please.”

“Alright, Ford,” and for a moment Gleeful held a tight smile before continuing, “-how did you get here?”

“Dropped through a wormhole. I’ve been… traveling the multiverse for a while now. Just happened to end up here.”

“Ah. So your dimension has figured out multiversal travel?”

“No, er- well… In a sense, I had gotten to the very basics of it, but… it wasn’t intended to have wide use. Or any really, the exit out of my own dimension was,” he paused for a moment, “-unplanned, to say the least.”

“I see. I assume you’ve been traveling for a while, then?”

He felt Gleeful’s eyes travel over his filthy, disheveled frame, and it sparked a burn in his cheeks. He felt so out of place already - remembering his current state left him more embarrassed, considering his surroundings.

“Only several years,” he tried for a weak joke, but it fell flat. How long  _ had _ it been? He was having trouble remembering.

“Interesting,” his alternate hummed, rising. “Well, I’ll certainly have more questions for you later, but I believe that satisfies my curiosities for tonight. You should rest.”

Gleeful twirled his hand, and Will suddenly stumbled forward as though pushed, righting himself immediately after with a stifled expression of frustration.

“Will will show you to your accommodations. I trust if your arrival was this random, you have no real way of leaving so soon… It would be an honor to offer you a place in my home for as long as I might keep you.”

His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Ford was hesitant to agree but did so anyways. This other man unsettled him greatly, but thus far he’d been kind… Perhaps it’d be better to go along with his eccentricities long enough to do some research on this place and find a way out and back on the right path. 

“Excellent. I bid you goodnight… Ford.”

Gleeful gave a soft chuckle as he parted ways from the Pines, the door closing gently behind him. 

Stanford cast an uncertain look to the man he’d been left with, startled to find him staring with badly concealed malice. Will bared his teeth and the scientist nearly flinched before registering he was speaking. 

“If you would be so kind as to follow me…”

The blue-haired man’s voice dripped with heavy sarcasm, and he waited only for Ford to stand before sweeping past him with a sigh. 

Will led the way through the manor, dark aside from the candlelight bathing patches of corridors and rooms. As they passed, the candles extinguished in their wake; he tried to not look back and see the darkness swelling. 

“These will be your rooms,” the slighter man spoke suddenly, drawing to a stop and gesturing to two doors. “Guest room, attached bath. Study next door.” Will paused and, for the first time since leaving the sitting room, looked at Ford. His lip curled in disgust as he eyed the scientist. “I recommend getting yourself cleaned up before retiring. Good night… Master Pines.” 

Ford found himself bewildered by both the rudeness of the blue-haired man, his abrupt departure, and the term he’d addressed the scientist with. A weak “goodnight?” fell from his mouth, but it went unheard. Shrugging and deciding to put it all from his mind for now, Stanford turned and opened the door to his apparent accommodations. 

His jaw nearly dropped as he took in the splendor. The room was more luxurious than any residence he’d seen in his life. Every inch oozed of the vast wealth his alternate must have, from the high quality of all the furnishings to the extravagant paintings hung on the walls. He shook his head, trying to reorder his scattered thoughts. In order to not dirty it, he removed his boots before stepping onto the rug in the room; instantly he felt his feet sink into the plush material, and it was strange but comforting. He crossed to an adjoining door and opened it; a similarly elegant bathroom lay behind the door, all creamy tile with blue and gold accents, the occasional splash of black for contrast. 

The bath had already been drawn up with steaming water, and after inspecting the room carefully Ford locked the door and undressed, getting down to the business of scrubbing weeks of grime off of himself. By the time he was finished the water was cold and midnight dark, but he felt cleaner than he had in… quite a long time. 

Exiting the tub, the water began to drain on its own, a stack of towels seemed to have materialized for him to dry off with, and several sets of sleepwear laid themselves over a low bench for him to choose between. It was all rather convenient, he mused to himself. He suspected something was off here, there was no way he just… hadn’t noticed these things before they happened. Although, he supposed it was possible this had all been arranged while he was unconscious. 

Ford re-emerged from the bathroom to find his boots missing but his belongings piled neatly atop a chest at the foot of the four-poster bed. He frowned a bit at that, pawing through everything to check it was all still there, then restacked it to keep it out of the way. He wanted to question things more, but he was exhausted, and the bed looked so inviting…

Choosing to ignore any feelings of caution, neglecting to even lock the bedroom door, Ford fell into bed, pulling the covers up and around himself. It felt like in no time at all, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ford felt water brushing over his feet and opened his eyes. 

A graying sky hung overhead, muddled with heavy clouds. He could feel weak rays of sunlight, but it did little to lighten the dampness of the landscape. 

The scientist blinked a few times and sat up, looking around.

He was on a beach, at the edge of the water, the tide lapping at his toes. Everything was out of focus, though; hazy and desaturated. Like a distant memory, or…

His stomach sank. Stanford scrambled to his feet and looked around frantically.

He saw nothing. He heard nothing but the distant cry of a seagull, and the tide’s soft hum. 

It struck him how peaceful things were. The slight sheen of color he’d never seen when that wretched demon invaded his brain. This was different.

He didn’t know if that was good or bad.

Something drew him to the nearby swings, and he trekked across the damp sand to get to them. One hung broken, dangling by a fraying rope. The other creaked as it swung but held firm. Without thinking about why, he sat upon the unbroken swing and stared out over the water.

It felt like an eternity later, he heard a voice, and it nearly made him jump out of his skin.

“It’s rather cliché, you know.”

His heart nearly stopped; he sprung from the swing and searched for the source of the voice. It didn’t soothe him to see its owner.

“Will-?!”

“The focal point of your mind is a bittersweet memory of childhood. Really? A brilliant madness like your own, I expected something more… dramatic.”

The blue-haired man shrugged and slid down from where he’d been perched atop the swingset. He hit the ground far too lightly, almost automatically defaulting to that pose he’d held before. Stiff, unyielding, hands held behind his back and eye fixed on Stanford, a dangerous look in it. 

“How are you- no, you’re not...?”

Will smiled, but there was no warmth in it. He blinked, and what had been a normal looking eye washed into a vivid blue adorned with a slitted pupil. 

“Him? No. But I am as close as it gets. You didn’t clue in when you arrived here?” The demon chuckled softly. “I’m impressed.”

“What do you want- why are you here?” Ford demanded, though his voice shook a bit. This was exactly what he  _ didn’t  _ need,  _ two _ dream demons in his life!

“I want nothing from you. I am simply here to deliver a warning where prying ears can’t hear.”

Will stepped towards him and Ford wanted to shrink back, but he felt frozen in place. 

“You do not belong here, Stanford Pines. I trust you know that already, and why that is.”

He paused as though to let the words sink in before continuing.

“I encourage you to take a leaf from your own book. Trust no one here.”

“...I’m not a fool,” he huffed after a moment, glaring at the blue-haired man.

“Oh?” Will seemed amused. “Yet you believe that this dimension’s version of you will help you, do you not?”

“He’s given me no reason to believe otherwise, so far. Surely he would’ve made some indication if he meant to harm me!”

Will laughed, and it was cold and too familiar. Ford’s fists clenched as shivers ran up his spine.

“You are simply too precious,” the blue-haired man drawled. “Thinking he’s on your side because he did this,” and here he gestured to himself. “You’re not a fool, Stanford? Then you can’t possibly believe in that silly little saying- what is it? ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend,’ yes. I wouldn’t rely on that.”

The demon smiled and seemed to take the cue to leave. He vanished, leaving Ford as confused as before, but now he felt something else. 

Fear.

...Maybe he should be a bit more cautious here.


	3. Philadelphus Coronarius

The morning was dim and foggy, the sun barely peeking through the silk curtains. Stanford woke with a quiet groan. 

He felt distinctly poorly rested, after the visit to his mindscape. Will hadn’t been directly threatening, of course, but the lingering dread he’d been left with made for restless sleeping cut with unnerving dreams that, although evaporating in the dawn light, left him more than glad to rouse himself from the bed.

He turned, only to still when he saw a small table set between himself and the door. Upon it were the trimmings of a light breakfast and a pot of both tea and coffee. 

The room was perfectly still, and it struck him again how odd it was that things seemed to magically arrange themselves to suit his every need. For a moment he pondered if the manor itself was enchanted to do so, or if… had these men’s words meant what he thought…? Surely not, there was no way Gleeful had managed to do so.

The scientist shook his head and extricated himself from his resting place, fetching his glasses and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Stifling a yawn, he wandered over to the window and looked out over the lawn. From there, he could see a vibrant garden occupying a large area, framed with flowerbeds, and a path that weaved drunkenly through the grass to the edge of the forest that seemed to surround the manor on all sides. Gazing off into the fog-dusted trees brought the sense of unease crashing in once more, so Ford turned his back on the window and went back.

More alert now, he could see a card with silver embossing had been laid on the table amidst the refreshments. His name was written on the front in a curling script he had to squint to read properly.

_Stanford Pines --_

_Your presence is requested in the sitting room at 10 o’clock sharp this morning._

_There is much we must discuss._

_Gratefully,_

_Your humble host, Stanford Gleeful._

Ford huffed a bit at the overly formal notification, then glanced about the room for a clock. A soft ticking caught his attention, and he took a moment to focus on where the hands fell. It was just past eight, so he figured he had a bit of time before he needed to work his way back to the sitting room. 

He had only idly wondered if he’d be provided further outfits to wear for a moment when, as he half-expected to happen, he turned and noticed an assortment of clothes arranged neatly on the bed. The extravagance of some was off-putting, though he guessed his host wanted to make him feel welcome by offering the same rich garments he wore himself. Ford had never been particularly interested in fashion, though, and the stiff-looking textures of those shirts made him hesitant, so he picked the least offensive looking outfit and dressed himself. He had only to look away for a moment and the discarded clothes vanished.

He turned to his previously disregarded belongings and, after checking both them and the chest before the bed over carefully, deposited them inside in some semblance of order. He didn’t have much, of course, but it would be better to store his things somewhere secure. 

All this, of course, had taken only a short time; he still had an hour or so to kill before Gleeful wanted to meet with him. Plucking an apple from the table, he decided to go and explore his provided study room, figuring he could easily pass time there.

Ford stepped out into the hall and, out of habit, looked back and forth before proceeding. No one else was around; it was quiet and still. He wondered if Gleeful and Will were the only two… entities living here. Judging by the look of things, it could be. 

He repressed a small shudder at the thought and walked to the next door in the hall, testing the knob. It easily opened, and he stepped into what he could immediately identify as the study. 

There were two well-stocked bookcases on one wall, full of bulging volumes and stacks of various papers clipped and tied together. A corkboard hung on the opposite, with a small army of pins waiting in the corner. A large and splendid desk rested below the board, already stocked with pens, loose paper, pencils, notebooks, and all manner of equipment for reading and writing. The far wall housed a large window with a seat in it overlooking the gardens. 

The scientist moved to the center of the room and, for the first time in a while, felt a genuine smile rise up. This was a wonderful room, much better than any study space he’d occupied since his lab back in 46’/, and if he could manage to stay here for a while… 

Stanford crossed to a bookshelf and grazed a hand along the bindings of the books. After a moment of admiring the craftsmanship, he selected a particularly ornate one out of curiosity and examined the cover. It was a history of the town he’d landed in, and even though he knew well enough where he was, it was still an odd feeling to read “Gravity Falls” embossed on the cover. He was so close and yet so far to his home…

Ford seated himself at the desk, taking note of a small clock arranged in the corner of it. Good, he could keep an eye on the time while he read.

He spent the better part of an hour reading, only paused when he remembered the apple he’d brought with him and when he occasionally stopped to check the clock. It was fascinating and a little unsettling to see the small ways history had diverged in this world. He made a mental note to begin recording things like that on the off chance they’d help. He’d need a new journal, wouldn’t he--?

Far too soon he looked up to find the time nearing ten, so with reluctance he rose and replaced the book on the shelf. 

Ford made his way downstairs and to the sitting room door; he was glad he’d left himself some time to find it, for between the grand scale of the manor and the lateness of the hour, last night’s path hadn’t stuck entirely in his mind. Out of hesitance he knocked thrice upon the closed door, feeling a spark of nervousness deep inside when he heard Gleeful’s voice arise from within the room.

“Come in.”

The door opened silently at the slightest touch, inviting him in. The sitting room was brighter than it had been last night, though even the daylight filtering through the barely-parted curtains seemed to struggle to illuminate the strange gloom haunting the corners.

Stanford Gleeful sat before the fire, a teacup in hand. Positioned behind and to his left stood Will, his eyes locked on the Pines. His face bore no real expression, but it felt as though a chill emanated from him that Gleeful was ignorant of.

Ford slowly traipsed to the center of the room, and Gleeful invited him to sit across the table from him. Will came forward to pour him a cup of tea and refill the other man’s cup before retreating to his previous position.

“You seem in better shape,” Gleeful began, a faint smile upon his face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Well… not quite,” he admitted, eyes darting away for a moment. He felt compelled to lie, not really sure why he should trust what Will had said but… he really ought to be more careful anyways. He shouldn’t trust either of them. “This has all been so strange. I’m sure once I’ve settled some, things will be better.”

The other man tutted but made no real comment, taking a small sip of tea. The silence, short as it was, felt awkward. The scientist had never been a fan of tea but, in hopes of not offending his host and how gracious he’d been, picked up the cup he’d been provided and raised it to his lips for a taste. 

“Now, Ford, I’m sure you’re wondering why I requested you this morning.”

“A bit.”

Gleeful chuckled softly.

“As I wrote, there is much I must discuss with you. Starting with the simplest, regarding your stay here. As I said, you are welcome for as long as you wish to remain; most of my home shall be open to you at any time during your residency here. However, I request that unless I _personally_ invite you, you refrain from entering the basement or my private rooms. These doors should be locked at all times, but… should one not be, and you wander in by mistake, please inform either myself or Will immediately. Should you do so, no harm done.”

“That… seems reasonable,” he returned, though the smile on the other’s face seemed to hold a warning that sent chills down his back.

“In addition, you are welcome to explore the grounds. If you wish to enter the forest beyond it, or the town nearby, however, I must insist you go only with accompaniment. If I have the time I would be happy to escort you to either locale, but I am very busy, so chances are Will will be with you.”

When Ford glanced up at the blue-haired man, he wore a small and chilling smile. He gulped and turned back to his more welcoming host.

“That brings me to my next matter of business,” Gleeful said, seeming not to notice or, perhaps, not to care about Ford’s unease. “I must share with you some very important information about the… nature of my assistant. I would like you to listen carefully.”

A twirl of the hand and Will came forward automatically, his face blank once more. He knelt beside Gleeful and extended both hands before himself, as though he were being asked to cooperate with being handcuffed.

Gleeful snapped his fingers and two things happened at once. Will blinked and once more his eyes transformed to glowing blue and slitted pupils, giving off the faintest luminescence. Secondly, his outstretched hands dipped slightly as similarly lighted shackles sprung into being around his wrists, joined by a chain. 

“Will is not human,” the words came casually. Gleeful placed one gloved hand atop the demon’s head, stroking his hair as though this were all quite normal. “He is a being of immense magical power, a… dream demon, if you will. I discovered him a long while ago and, in the interest of keeping this town and myself safe, have captured him and keep him here with me so I may watch over him. He has proved very useful to my work and, surprisingly, is quite obedient when kept on a tight leash.”

“Oh,” was all Ford could say. So he’d been right, earlier. Well, in one sense at least. This dimension’s Stanford had succeeded in what he had failed. “Is he… powerless like this, then?”

“Well, it depends what you mean by ‘powerless,’” the other man hummed. “He has no power to harm you, if that is what you are concerned about. No more than a human man could, and he knows far better than to hurt a guest.”

“But he still has use of his abilities?”

“To the degree I allow him to, yes.”

“I see.” Ford hesitated a moment. “Aren’t you worried he’ll-”

“Try to escape, perhaps?” Gleeful smiled slyly. “No. Trust me when I say, he can do nothing I do not allow him to. He is extraordinarily well-restrained and even better… trained, shall we put it.”

The scientist nodded slowly, and the other man took it as a cue to resume.

“I have one more thing I should like to bring up. You mentioned that you had learned some basics about multiversal travel, yes?”

“I had.”

“Then I can safely assume that you are an academic like myself, studying the secrets of our respective dimensions in the hopes of discovering something _more_ to it all?”

“In… a sense, yes.” He shifted uncomfortably. 

“I thought so. Ford, that brings me to my offer. As I stated previously, my home is open to you; I would like to offer my mind as well. I would be very pleased if you would offer even some of the knowledge you have gained so I might progress in my own research projects. Of course, I would not ask without giving something in return, so any help you can offer, I will give you what I know to aid you in your travels.”

He sat, mouth agape for a moment, before collecting himself. 

“That is… extremely generous of you. Thank you.”

“Of course. And I understand this is a weighty offer, so if you need some time to think it over I would not be offended. I would ask that you give me your answer sooner rather than later, though.”

Silence fell again, just long enough for Ford to begin wondering if he should ask something himself.

“If you have questions, you may ask them,” Gleeful spoke as though he’d read the scientist’s mind.

He flushed and cleared his throat, stalling to get his thoughts in order. 

“How… how did you manage to capture Will-?”

“Ah… I figured you might ask. It wasn’t easy. To restrain something like him takes immense magical power. To put it simply, I was able to use his own rules against him-”

“Like through a deal?”

Gleeful’s eyes lit up strangely at the question.

“I never mentioned a deal. How do you know that?”

“Oh, I- er-” Ford stuttered, searching for a way out before sighing. “Many years ago I… met a demon similar to Will. The short version is that he tricked me, and indirectly is the reason I’m traveling the multiverse. I’ve mostly given up on going home. I just want revenge on him now.”

“That demon… it wouldn’t happen to be Bill Cipher, would it?”

He felt frozen to his core even hearing the name, swallowing harshly before he could answer. 

“It would.”

“Ah-ha!” Gleeful seemed to have gained a new energy, setting his teacup down sharply. “I thought I’d keep that part to myself until you had thought my offer over, but as you already know of him, I should tell you. Will here is closely related to Cipher, a sort of… spiritual brother, one might put it. Much of my research has been studying him in order to analyze how best to track down and terminate Bill. A creature that dangerous can’t be allowed to continue wreaking havoc.”

“You can’t be serious.” Ford felt like his brain was short-circuiting a bit. “You mean that?”

“Of course,” the other man said with a smile. “You and I must both know how important a matter this is. Countless dimensions, including our own, would be saved if Cipher were neutralized. Of course, losing such a valuable research material would be sad, but think of the benefits!”

He nodded in a daze. Before he could stop to think, the words spilled out.

“If that’s what you need help with, then I’ll give you everything I know. My life’s goal at this point is to destroy Bill. Anything we can do to help reach that goal…” 

“So we agree?”

Gleeful held out a hand and Ford hesitated several moments. But eventually, he closed his hand over the other’s, feeling a strange confidence enter him as they shook.

“Excellent.”


	4. Atkinsiana

Ford hardly remembered the rest of the conversation. Gleeful was quite the talker when he got going - not that the scientist was unfamiliar with that, what with being the same person from different worlds. It was thrilling to meet a mind like his own. At the same time, the whole encounter had left him so wired and his head buzzing with so many thoughts that he could barely sort through them all, let alone conjure any kind of order.

When Gleeful finally released him, apologizing heavily as he informed the scientist of some pressing business he had to attend to, it was creeping past midday. Ford retreated to his newly given study room and paced in circles, unable to shake the grin that had alighted on his face.

This could be the progress he’d hoped for! After all the years, this could finally be what set him on the path he’d been chasing ever since he found himself stranded amidst the stars. Victory no longer seemed like something wholly unobtainable - he had a chance. He could be free.

Stanford ran his hands through his hair, chastising himself. 

_ Slow down. Think. What first? _

A journal, of course. He could have laughed as the thought slipped into his head. He needed to dig through his memories. Drag out everything he could think of that would help.

It was a pity he’d had to hide his old ones. It was for a good cause, of course - at the time he had been so afraid of the consequences, and while admittedly he could easily see how easy it would have been for him to lose one or all of them out in the multiverse somewhere, leaving his life’s work to float about and get into so many pairs of wrong hands, a part of Ford wished he could have them now. 

No matter. The scientist paused only long enough to select a sturdy-looking journal, some paper, and a pen before sitting down at the desk. 

He willed his hand to move as swiftly as his mind, and it seemed before he knew it, the pages were piling around him, swimming with details of his travels thus far and the variant creatures he’d met along the way. He left nothing out, intent on pouring each thought out as it appeared and knowing he’d do better to sort them out later. The only time he hesitated was when it came to describing the demon that haunted him yet, but… surely, if he and Gleeful were to work together and, eventually, find the way to defeat Cipher, they’d need every scrap of information available to them.

Stanford was so lost in his thoughts and writing that he hardly noticed the time passing. It was only when a door opened and a voice spoke behind him that he came back to reality, and did so rather abruptly, jumping in his seat.

“I see you’re just like him.”

The scientist turned to see a glowing blue eye and instinctively tensed, flushing as Will laughed quietly at him.

“You get so sucked up into your work you become blind to the world. It really is so unhealthy, Master Pines… and so dangerous.”

“I don’t recall asking you,” he blurted in reply, shocked at his own boldness. 

The demon raised a brow, and for a moment he almost looked impressed.

“Fiery, aren’t you?” The corner of his lips twitched a moment.

Ford blinked, and then rocked back in his chair, nearly falling; one second the demon had been halfway across the room, the next he stood beside the desk, leaning over it and glancing across the pages strewn about.

“Hey! What are you--”

“You should learn to keep organized,” the blue-haired man hummed disinterestedly, snapping his fingers. Automatically, Ford’s scattered notes drew together into piles and order. “Honestly. Your type would lose your head if it weren’t attached.”

The scientist hesitated, anxiously tapping his pen against his leg. His struggle for what to say went… mostly unnoticed, as Will turned on his heel and went to leave.

“What was that even for?” He managed, in desperation.

“Master Gleeful wished for me to check up on you,” came the short reply. Will had paused in the door but didn’t turn to look. “You’ve been locked up in here for hours, after all.”

He looked to the window, shocked to see the sun sinking behind the trees, streaking the sky in crimson. The lights must have come on by themselves in response to the waning light, otherwise he would have noticed, wouldn’t he?

“I… I must have lost track of time,” he mumbled, suddenly noticing the fatigue weighing on his brain.

“Typical,” Will sniffed, and Ford cringed at the disdain in his voice without quite knowing why. “Enjoy the rest of your night, Master Pines. I’m sure Master Gleeful will be most desirous of your company in the coming days.”

The door whisked shut behind the demon, and Ford was left staring at the wooden paneling in… disbelief? He hardly knew what to make of it all, let alone the confusion swirling in his mind. 

There was little doubt in his mind that Will disliked him, but he had no idea  _ why _ . The very sight of the scientist seemed to fill the blue-haired man with an incandescent fury, and it made no sense. Shouldn’t he feel that way towards Will? Knowing what his kind was capable of, knowing who he was related to? 

He sighed and shook his head. He was far too tired for this. And there was a dull ache coming to rest behind his eyes, which - now that he’d noticed it - would make it impossible to work.

Ford stood, paused a moment, then decided against reorganizing his writing. He simply gathered it all into a stack and took it with him into the adjoining room, stowing it away with the rest of his belongings. He’d need some time to go through, to edit and order everything in order to make it more comprehensible to someone else.

When he turned, a fresh meal awaited him on that same table; a note sat before the plate, a brief apology that Gleeful did not ask his presence at dinner because he had gotten caught up in his work, but would beg the kindness of it in the future. 

The scent of the food drew him, and he was quick to succumb to the hunger he’d scarcely noticed until now. It was all wonderful, if a bit rich for his tastes, but… Ford had a funny feeling that would be happening a lot. He was used to the life of a man on the run, not the absurd luxury and comfort his other self lived in.

When he had finished, he went to the window, hoping for a glance of the stars. He could just see a few, peeking out at him from behind the dark masses of clouds drifting across the night sky.

The scientist heard something rustle behind him; when he turned, the table and all its contents had vanished. He muttered to himself about how it was going to take some getting used to, this whole place being run through magic.

Still, he didn’t dwell on it too much. He was exhausted and soon fell into bed, letting his mind wander over how best to spend the next few days before he eventually settled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! It was a little boring to write, since it's mainly establishing some things. However, the next chapter will be more interesting and I should be able to get it done sooner (hopefully ^^;). Thank you for your patience!!


	5. Tagetes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Being chased, being trapped/drugged, body mutilation(?). Not really sure how to describe the last one without either explicit detailing or spoiling.
> 
> I will be warning for any scenes I feel are particularly gruesome, but I should make a blanket warning that this chapter marks the downward spiral. Things are gonna get rough, most likely. If any of the triggers apply to you - once you hit the horizontal line, skip the rest, as it contains the potentially triggering content.

The morning greeted him with the soft tap of rain at the window.

He’d wanted to walk the grounds to help clear his head, but given the weather, Ford resigned himself to exploring the interior of the manor instead. It bothered him a bit to remain inside these gloomy halls, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He wasn’t particularly in the mood to go tramping about through the wet and the muck outside, and more importantly, he wasn’t eager to ruin what work he’d just begun.

After a hasty breakfast he dressed and, after gathering his newly-designated journal, ventured out into the manor proper. Recalling Gleeful’s earlier words - that the manor should largely be open to him - he decided to stick to the rooms gathered about the hallway his own room was in. There was the study of course, and the next door down the hall turned out to be a sort of storage closet. He noticed two doors on either end of the room, one to the left and one to the right, and resolved to enter them later. Another door in the hall opened to a staircase, and the last door was locked. 

Venturing further, into the more central area of this floor, he discovered a vast and comfortable-looking library, velvet curtains placed over the windows to prevent too much light from coming in, keeping it warm and cozy. He made a mental note to return and peruse the vast offerings and moved along. The next room seemed to be some sort of… meditation chamber. Every surface was adorned with soft things, and the room was rather dim, scattered with unlit candles. He felt a distinct discomfort at the sight of it all so beat a hasty retreat to the central hallway, closing that door firmly behind him.

Ford tried the next door; it too was locked, and the chill that seemed to emanate from the handle made him back away quickly. Something about it gave him a very bad feeling…

The next door was also locked, and for the first time since he awoke, he heard another voice.

“That section of the manor is Master Gleeful’s.”

“I assumed as much,” he held back a spark of irritation as he spoke, “when I found the door locked.” 

The demon behind him merely hummed in acknowledgement, and the scientist could feel his gaze burning into him. 

“Are you just going to hover over me?” He asked sharply, finally turning. 

“No.” Will looked back at him, impassive as ever, yet still there was that little hint of something else hiding beneath. “However, Master Gleeful will be… occupied all day. Any questions you have thus fall to me, and… considering your recent arrival, it seemed safer to keep an eye on you.”

Ford felt his cheeks redden at the implications of the demon’s words.

“I am not some- some child, being allowed to run amok, and I would appreciate not being treated like one!”

“Very well,” Will chuckled, and like that he vanished.

Ford huffed out a breath and shook his head. If this was how his stay would go, with that demon hovering over him all the time on Gleeful’s orders, it was going to be… well, maybe it’d just be at first. Maybe if they could gain each other’s trust, he wouldn’t be hounded about like this.

Though the scientist tried to go back to exploring, he could feel eyes pricking into the back of his neck. He’d always hated the feeling of being watched, and after a very short while it was so unbearable he gave up. Ford retreated to the library, finding some solace in the towering shelves. 

The feeling of being watched eased as he pressed himself into a corner, dropping a stack of books beside him. If he couldn’t explore he might as well try and learn something.

The pages flitted before his eyes, a torrent of words to match the downpour outside, and he was soothed by the sound and familiarity of it all. 

The hours slipped by and he found his head growing heavy, tiredness creeping up on him. He found it hard to focus on the words in front of him, his head beginning to ache in the dim lighting of the corner. The chair he sat in was so comfortable, the drone of the rain so soothing…

Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a few moments. 

Maybe just a few… moments….

* * *

Packed earth flashed beneath his feet.

He was running, sprinting away from something; his chest burned as his lungs desperately sucked in the dusty air, sweat streaked down his face and soaked him. 

Shadowy figures with half-familiar faces clawed at him, giving chase, always just half a step behind. Their fingers caught on his clothes, ripping at any skin they found, and yet somehow he stayed on his feet. 

And then the ground came up fast to meet him. His glasses skittered away across the earth, and he cried out as he tried to crawl from the mass of shadows flocking behind him. Just when it seemed all hope was lost, two pairs of hands grasped his and pulled him up.

Will and Gleeful had rescued him.

“Thank the stars-” he just managed to gasp, before noticing the cold smiles on each of their faces. 

His eyes widened and a split second later, the two had pushed him backward and he was falling, crashing through the earthen ground and into an inky void, the scream that tried to form ripped from him before it could make it past his teeth.

Then his back collided harshly with a metal surface. A shout of pain escaped him, a curse. He tried to sit up, but the moment he did, wide leather straps came shooting up and snaked around each limb, yanking him back down against whatever he’d been lying on and holding him there. 

Ford squirmed, he turned his head to try and see the bindings on his wrists. He pulled at them, but each movement only seemed to make the things tighter, until he couldn’t move and the material dug into his skin.

“Good to see you again, Fordsy!”

He froze as that shrill voice erupted around him, heart sinking and panic welling up in his brain.

“No. No, you can’t-!”

“Oh, but I can.”

He could hear the glee in the voice. Yellow eyes lit up in the darkness, coming closer.

His heart felt like it stopped beating for a second, seeing his own face adorned with the most sinister grin that nearly ripped it in two.

“It’s been ages since we’ve gotten to chat like this. Just you and me, alone… I’ve missed it!”

“I haven’t,” he growled, hoping that some display of anger might cover up how helpless he felt, a tiny bird trapped in a cage with a ravenous cat outside. 

“You wound me, you really do.” Bill put on a mockingly hurt expression, then rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Oh well.”

The demon circled him, snickering. Ford got the idea he was on some kind of examination table, in some vaguely defined room of floating darkness. Bill’s footsteps were muffled, giving the impression the space wasn’t very large, and it was enclosed. 

So he couldn’t escape. 

“You’ve been very annoying, lately. Avoiding me. Can’t even see where you’ve gone to, now.”

“What an inconvenience, I’m sure.”

“Yes, well, even if I can’t find you, I can still get into that fun little head of yours. Be a great way to  _ blow off some steam. _ ”

Bill snapped his fingers, and the room shifted. In his peripheral vision, he could see tables appear, laid out with… tools? 

The demon picked up something, examining it with obvious glee. Then he spun and jabbed it into Ford’s neck; he hardly had time to react as the needle pierced his skin and emptied. He quickly became woozy, feeling panic rise inside him but unable to make his body move in reaction. 

“Can’t have you fighting back, you might ruin it,” Cipher commented with a little laugh, dropping the needle. It made a small sound when it met the floor, accompanied by little clinks of metal as Bill sifted through his newly made toys.

Ford could only stare as the demon approached once more, a scalpel in hand. 

“No talking, either,” he grinned, prying Ford’s mouth open. “Nothing but screaming, doesn’t that sound fun?”

The scientist choked and spluttered as Bill shoved both hands in his mouth; his goal was all too clear. 

There was a wet  _ splat _ , blood pooled in his mouth and his cries were replaced by gurgling. His mind was scrambling about in distress, but he was trapped inside himself, nowhere to run to to get away from the demon.

“Much better.”

Bill circled him once more, eyeing him for what to do next. When he paused, a sense of pure dread washed over him. 

“Why don’t you open up a bit, Fordsy~?” 

The demon reached forward, tearing his shirt open. The scalpel pierced him just below the collarbone, slicing down to his belt. He gave a strangled scream as Bill dug his hands in, pulling his skin apart to look at what was inside. 

The snapping of bones was muffled by his continued yells; he wished he could escape this but whatever Cipher had given him was holding him in consciousness. 

Ford felt a great tearing inside of him and his screams reached a pitch, breaking into quiet wheezes and sobs as his vision blurred and darkened. 

“Look what I found~! You have a heart after all.”

Bill laughed hysterically, holding the referenced organ in both hands, watching in sick fascination as it continued to beat. 

“What else do you have hidden away in there?”

Footsteps echoed in his ears but finally, mercifully, darkness closed around him.

He could still hear something, though, echoing somewhere far away.

What was it?

“...Pines?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... sorry this chapter is so late. I've been kind of struggling with motivation recently. I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will be posted, but I am hoping to make some progress soon? Maybe get it done at least a little faster? I'll give it a shot at least. Thank you for being patient <3


End file.
